Co-pending UK patent applications 0008431.9, 0008393.1 and 0008427.7 disclose a system for generating audio and/or video (a/v) productions comprising a camera with a camera adapter box and a personal digital assistant (PDA). The camera is arrange in use to generate a/v material by capturing images and sounds which are recorded on a recording medium such as a cassette tape. The adapter box generates metadata describing the content of the a/v material and/or other attributes of the a/v material such as camera parameter settings used to generate the a/v material. The metadata may be communicated via the wireless communications link to the PDA and stored separately from the a/v material. Accordingly, pre-planned shots or excerpts of an a/v production may be associated with metadata items for the a/v material generated by the camera for a particular pre-planned shot or excerpt.